Forever and Always
by musicalauthor0510
Summary: She would always love him. He would always love her. Song fic to Forever and Always by Parachute. Rated T just to be safe. Warning, character death!


I own nothing! T_T

She's sitting at the table, the hours get later

She was sitting alone, head cradled in her arms on the table, staring at the black and white clock perched on the wall. The larger hand was past the eight, the smaller hand inching its way towards the six. The pizza was already cold on the table and the wine was no longer chilled, but lukewarm in the untouched glass on red tablecloth. The flames flickered in the candles that had been reduced to stubs. She sighed, her chocolate brown eyes drifting closed.

He was supposed to be here

She'd told him six thirty. _Two hours ago._ He hadn't showed. She was supposed to tell him tonight, over pizza from their favorite place, an excellent wine she couldn't drink, and surrounded by candlelight. It was supposed to be romantic. He was supposed to laugh and smile and cry all at the same time out of pure unadulterated joy, then hug her and kiss her and celebrate.

She's sure he would have called

Wouldn't he have called her? Told her he was running late, or wasn't even coming at all? She knew he needed to get his priorities straight, but he wasn't that kind of guy. He would have called.

She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway

No one's said they've seen him

Why, is something wrong?

After another fifteen minutes, she breaks and reaches for the phone. She dials her best friend.

It picks up after the third ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Sango, hey. Have you seen InuYasha? Talked to him? He was supposed to be here two hours ago. He hasn't called." She had to fight to keep her voice steady and calm.

"_No, sorry. You've been waiting two hours? Why, I oughta-"_

"It's okay, Sango. No big deal."

"_I'm guessing you haven't told him yet, then."_

"Not yet," she replied with a sigh and said her goodbyes before ending the call. She dialed another number, his roommate.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Miroku. Is InuYasha there?"

"_Isn't he supposed to be with you tonight? He said he wouldn't be back until morning."_

"He is, but he isn't here. Did he call you after he left at all?"

"_No, he hasn't. Should I be worried?"_

"I don't know. I'll wait a little longer. You'll call me if he rings you?" She could hear the pleading in her own voice. She knew Miroku could, too.

"_Of course. I'm sure he's fine. You'll be the one calling me when he gets there. You'll see."_

"Thank you, Miroku."

She ended the call, but kept a firm grip on the phone.

He would call. He had to.

She looks back to the window

Suddenly the phone rings

A voice says something's happened

That she should come right now

She she gazed back out the window, eyes trained on the driveway through the torrent of rain that was common with southern summer storms.

The phone clutched to her chest let out a piercing ring, disturbing the silence. She fumbled with it for a moment before answering it breathlessly.

"InuYasha?" she asked, her heart begging for it to be him.

"_Is this Kagome Higurashi?"_

Her stomach dropped to the floor and her hand went to her chest where her heart stopped.

"Yes," she whispered.

"_Miss Higurashi, you were listed as emergency contact and family for InuYasha Takahashi. You should get here as soon as you can. There's been an accident."_

The phone clattered to the floor, the plastic cover splitting as she ran through the rain and mud to her car.

Her mind goes to December

She thinks of when he asked her

He bent down on his knees first

And he said

As she drove down the road, her headlights pointing out the way through the darkness, she thought of last winter.

_They were walking together down their favorite trail, towards their secluded spot. A large oak tree with a small bench placed under its shade. They sat together and he had his arm around her. Her left hand was intertwined with his as it hung off her shoulder and her right hand was tucked into her pocket. She smiled up at him and he dropped a kiss on her nose._

"_I love you, InuYasha," she murmured and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He grinned. Slowly he unlaced their fingers and stood. He turned to face her and knelt on one knee. Her heart began to pound in her throat and he was grinning like an idiot._

"_Kagome Higurashi, the one girl who is the most stubborn, courageous, brilliant, kind, and amazing. You're going to marry me, Kagome. And we're going to be happy."_

_And she didn't comment on how he hadn't actually asked. He'd _told_ her. But she believed him with all her heart._

"_You're right," she whispered as the tears began to fall, warming her cheeks. He produced a small velvet box with a simple diamond ring on a silver band. He slid her glove off her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger._

She was crying now as she sped down the road, towards the hospital.

I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together

Forever and always

She pulls up to the entrance

She walks right to the front desk

She parked right by the door. It was a handicapped spot, and she knew she'd get a ticket.

She didn't care.

She practically ran to the front desk, gasping out his name to the receptionist. She knew something, Kagome could tell. The woman gave her a sad smile.

They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending

They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them

The walk was long and agonizingly slow as she followed the nurses. They were saying something about his accident, his condition.

She couldn't hear. She could only see him, in her mind. Just that morning they'd had breakfast together. He'd made her breakfast in bed, pancakes and coffee. She wanted to cry again.

What if he could never make her breakfast in bed again?

She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room

She blinks back the tears as the nurses come to a halt in front of a door marked 500. His name is on a small slip of paper slid into place in the clear nameplate. She walks past the nurses, through the doorway, and towards him. His eyes were closed, and his raven black hair framed his pale cheeks.

"InuYasha, she murmured as she went to his bedside. His violet eyes slowly opened and gazed upon her already tear soaked cheeks.

"Hey, beautiful. They said you were coming."

She let out a sob and fell to her knees.

His soft smile grew pained.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. I'm going to be okay. This is nothing, I promise," he said, a hand drifting to her curls. She looked up and smiled with a nod, the tears still falling.

"As long as you promise."

She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight

They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life

The house on the hillside, where they would stay

They waited for the doctor and talked quietly to each other. She clutched her hand in his and momentarily thought of the phone at home. Then she realized.

_Now. Now is the time to tell him._

"Inu," she whispered. He smiled and reached over to brush a strand of hair from her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

Another bout of tears came to her, but she smiled through it.

"You're going to be a daddy when you get out of here."

And his eyes lit up.

"You mean, you're..." he trailed off, searching her eyes for the confirmation. She nodded and he laughed, alerting the nurse at the door. She came in to check on them as he went on about how they were going to move out of their house and buy a new one. One with four rooms and a living room, big kitchen, den, garage and huge backyard where he could play with their child. And a dog! They had to have a dog. The house would be on a hill and they would live happily ever after. They'd grow old, watching their baby grow up, and live a full and happy life. In love until the end.

Stay there forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together, and always remember

Whether rich or for poor or for better

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses

Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses

She borrows some rings from the couple next door

Hours passed, and they knew. His breathing was labored, his eyes fighting to remain open.

"When's the wedding going to be?" he murmured and her heart spluttered. She closed her eyes as tears fell onto his hand still clutched in her own. Then she looked at him, determined.

"Tonight," she replied, and called over the nurse.

Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor

She looks into his eyes, and she says

I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together, and always remember

Whether happy or sad or whatever

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Forever and always, forever and always

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow

His voice is almost too low

As he says,

I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always

As they finished their vows, she smiled and kissed him gently. As she pulled away, his eyes closed, a smile resting on his lips as the heart monitor began a single monotone note. And she sobbed as the nurses and doctor came in, as someone pulled her into an embrace, as she was taken from the room, as Sango and Miroku came running into the lobby to catch her as she fell to her knees, arms wrapped around her stomach, around their baby.

As they drove her home, she stared out the window, recalling what he'd whispered before she'd kissed him.

"Forever and always, Kagome."

_Five Years Later_

A little boy with violet eyes and raven black hair toddled around the back yard with a white husky. Kagome stood from the back door, arms hugging herself as she smiled. Miroku and Sango sat on the back deck, sipping lemonade and talking. The sun was setting over the hill and Kagome turned to look back into her hillside home.

It was everything he'd wanted and more. And, as darkness settled marking the anniversary of that night, she went over to the picture sitting on the mantle of them together on their last morning. She was in bed, grinning, in his arms as he took the picture at an awkward angle. She smiled softly.

"Forever and always, InuYasha."


End file.
